


Maybe

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Artist AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, joelay - Freeform, practice writing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning sketch makes Joel think about his and Ray's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever so this probably sucks...

Maybe it was the way he smiled. 

Even a little grin lit up the entire room and everyone seemed happy for the rest of the day. Then again, his quiet concentration had a spell all its own that captivated anyone who was watching him. Whatever it was, Joel found himself caught in a world of fascination and love with Ray.

Sometimes, Joel would wonder just how he'd managed to have someone so unique enter his life and give him the grace of gazing upon that face every morning. It inspired him to write, draw-to just create, and that, Joel most certainly did.

A sweeping movement from the bed caught Joel's attention and he looked away from his canvas to see Ray stretching, arms above his head, before going to a more relaxed position with his hands by his face. Only his upper body was exposed with the blankets pooled neatly around his waist and legs.

"Sorry if I messed anything up," Ray mumbled sleepily and gave a soft smile to Joel.

Joel was more than happy to return the smile and shook his head. "No, I was just finishing the lower half of your body, so you're alright." He turned back to the canvas to fix a few lines and shading, doing his best to not be distracted by more movement on the bed. Joel's guess was that Ray had taken to wrapping himself in a blanket and getting up to look at the older man's artwork.

"Oh god, do I really look like that when I'm asleep?" Ray muttered near Joel's ear.

Joel chuckled and blindly reached up, somehow managing to touch Ray's cheek with the back of his hand. "Yes, and you look perfect." He was sure he could feel Ray's cheeks heat up and he turned his head just enough to give the younger man a kiss.

"Joel, Joel," Ray sighed when they broke apart. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me? Make me breakfast?"

Ray laughed and shoved Joel lightly. "I am overwhelmed by your love right now."

"I should hope so," Joel said with a slight grin and this received an eye-roll from Ray.

With the blanket in tow, Joel watched as Ray dropped it behind him and quickly slipped on some clothes before giving Joel a peck on the cheek and heading out of the bedroom. Joel smiled to himself and finished off what he could of his sketch, but almost immediately setting his pencils to the side to follow Ray's lead into the kitchen. Already, Ray had gotten out a few pans and was starting on the coffee. With a contented sigh, Joel wrapped his arms around Ray's waist from behind and buried his face into the young man's shoulder.

"I'll cook eggs if you make pancakes," Ray said quietly and Joel nodded into his shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan."

Soon, the kitchen turned into an array of smells and sounds as the two men cooked and idly chatted with each other. Though it had not been said that morning, the "I love you"s were present in their gazes and small touches, as if to let them know their love was still strong. 

Perhaps it was luck or fate that Joel and Ray had come together, but all Joel knew was that he wouldn't have traded this for the world and maybe that was what really mattered.


End file.
